


The Girls Who Changes Two Broadway Stars Lives

by Cennedixx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: Dear Reader,Let me tell you a story. What kind of story you may be asking yourself. Well it's a true story of love, loss, pain, and courage. It won't always be pretty and it may not have a happy ending. Only time will tell what happens to your new friends and enemies. This is not always going to be appealing, so please if you don't want to go on an adventure or can't stand an emotional rollercoaster put back this book and never return to it.Sincerely,Raphaella MirandaThis is an Adopted by the cast of Hamilton Story





	1. Say what?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stories about actual people because it's weird at times. I did this one out of boredom and then fell in love with it. In no way does this story have anything to do with something that really happened in the actors lives. This is a work of fiction none of this is real other than actual events that took place like the Grammy's, Tony's, ect. I will keep this accessible to guests to view but please refrain from sharing this work with the actual actors from the past or present casts. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> ~ Cennedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone from the cast somehow finds this please know that I wrote this because admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore her love of writing. ;)

                                                                                         

 

_Dear Reader,_

_Let me tell you a story. What kind of story you may be asking yourself. Well it's a true story of love, loss, pain, and courage. It won't always be pretty and it may not have a happy ending. Only time will tell what happens to your new friends and enemies. This is not always going to be appealing, so please if you don't want to go on an adventure or can't stand an emotional roller coaster put back this book and never return to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Raphaella Miranda_

    "Raphaella, Seraphina, get your asses down here right now!"

    I wake up to my foster parents yelling for me and my little sister to get up. This is my fourth set of foster parents. My first set, the Luca's were kind and loving never abusive or mean. But then Mrs.Luca got pregnant and I got shifted to another set of parents, to another family.

    The next family the Winchester's were alcoholics and would leave me alone for days at a time until one of the neighbors called the cops and I was removed from them.

    The final family, the Henderson's were abusive. The biological son would have always got treated like gold even when he did really bad things.

    "Come on Sera, we need to go now or our punishment will be worse tonight," I say to four year old Seraphina.

_Snap five times or Sera will get hurt._

    Sera is small for her age and has bright blondish brown hair. Her eyes are brown with flecks of green. She has some of the same features as me. We both have a medium skin tone. She also has a smile that can light up a room. However, unlike me, she never got to meet our birth parents because of how little she was.

    "But sissy I don't want to see them. I want you to be safe. You always take my hits. I want away from them, I want out. You almost eighteen you can be able to take me, and then we can move into our own house."

    "I want that more than anything babe, but you're my only reason to live. I want to protect you. Now come on let's get to preschool before we're late. I'll get you breakfast on the way."

    Her and I get dressed for the day in our only nice clothes. Sera puts on her gray and pink heart sweater, jeans, white BOBS, and a black dreamer beanie. I help Sera put on the silver cross necklace I got for her when she was a baby.

    I put on a multi colored sweater, jeans, gray high top converse, and a gray beanie. I also put on my silver cross necklace that my parents gave me.

    Before we go downstairs I grab both of our bags. Mine a cranberry "pink" bag and Sera's a Pink sparkly one.

    We go down stairs and face our "parents", they don't deserve that title. They never earned it.

    "You two are to come straight home after school today. I expect dinner to be made and the house to be clean. Then I don't want to see you," Mrs. Walter states in a threatening tone.

    I nod my head and Mr.Walter slaps me across my face. Sera comes and stands in front of me. She looks at me and then back to Mr. Walter. Though she be little, she is fierce.

    "You answer us with words not by shaking your head do you understand?"

    "Yes sir." Sera and I respond at the same time, neither of us wanting to be here any longer than needed.

    I take Sera's hand and pull her out the door. We walk down the sidewalk as I examine the newly formed bruise on my cheek using my phone screen. It's a light purple and will be easy to cover up.

_Don't step on any cracks or something bad will happen._

    "Are you okay Sissy?"

    "I'm okay I'll just have to cover up the bruise with makeup. Now let's stop at Starbucks I'll get you something to eat."

    We walk down the street passed the Richard Rodgers and then to the Starbucks. We get in line and my sister grabs a yogurt parfait. I order my peppermint mocha then pay for everything with the little money I have.

    "Have a nice day girls," Callie the barista says. She knows us well because we come in often.

    "You too!"

    We leave Starbucks and start walking towards the subway. I keep my head down as we walk making sure I don't step on a crack.

    As we pass the Richard Rodgers again, someone bumps into Seraphina. She stumbles but I catch her arm steadying her, so she doesn't fall. She leans into my legs and turns to me motioning that she wants to be picked up. I do so balancing her on my hip.

    "I'm so sorry little one, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" The stranger asks.

_Snap ten times or this man will hurt you._

    I look up and realize that it's the creator of the show at the Rodgers theater. What's the name of that musical? It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh Hamilton.

    "I'm okay, I wasn't pwaying attention either sir," she says softly.

    My sister doesn't like men because of Mr. Walter. She tries to be strong when in front of others but once we're alone she lets her emotions out. She is definitely stronger than me.

    "Hey are you okay? I may be out-of-place asking this but what happened to your cheek?" The man asks while looking at me.

_Blink five times or Sera will die._

    "Oh that, it's nothing I walked into the corner of my bedroom door this morning. My sister here is a witness to the whole thing," I say in a rush forgetting that I was wearing my sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a few more purple bruises were showing.

    "Mhmm, what's really going on? I've seen you around a lot and every time I see you, you have another bruise or cut. Not to be weird or anything it's just I'm at the coffee shop every morning when you are. My names Lin by the way."

    I look at him with wide eyes not sure how to answer. I look at Sera, and she smiles at the man... Lin. She was probably won over by his kind eyes and smile. She must really something good in him to already trust him. I put her back on the ground when she starts to squirm.

    "My names Seraphina and I'm this many," she says putting up four fingers. She giggles and grabs my hand with her small one.

    Lin smiles and let's out a little chuckle. I let a small smile make its way onto my face at hearing my sister laugh for the first time in months.

    "I'm Raphaella, I'm seventeen, and we are foster kids. Now I need to get this little munchkin to preschool but it was nice to meet you Lin," I say with a practiced smile.

    I start to walk away but Lin grabs my arm to stop me. I subconsciously flinch not expecting the contact.

    "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asks. I shake my head no.

    "Can you meet me in front of the stage door of the Rodgers after you drop her off? I want to ask you few things that I don't want the little one to hear in case it's a sensitive topic," he asks.

    Can I trust this man? He seems nice enough and knows what's going on. Maybe he can help us. 

    "Yes, I do online school, so I can come back for a little while after I drop of Sera. It should only take me about fifteen minutes."

    He nods and Sera waves bye as we walk past the theater and to the subway. We go underground and get on the next train. We ride till we get our stop. I take Seraphina to her school. I walk her to the front doors where her teacher is, and she gives me a hug before going inside. 


	2. Sharing is caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone in the cast does end up finding this please know I write this because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to work on her love of writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comment and leave feedback.

                                                           

    I get to the stage door of theater and knock on the door. Seeing as Lin isn’t outside. A female opens the door.

    “Can I help you?” She asks suspicious as to why I’m here.

    “Ummm, Lin-Manuel Miranda said he wanted me to meet him at the stage door. I’m Raphaella…”

 _Tap your thigh eight times or you will get hurt._ I tap my thigh quickly.

    “Oh yes he told me he would be coming. I’m Phillipa Soo but you can call me Pippa!”

    I give her a smile and follow her inside. She takes me up a flight of stairs and into a hallway with multiple doors, which I assume are dressing rooms. Pippa knocks on the last door on the left. We hear a come in and Pippa opens the door.

    “I have someone here for you. She seems like a really kind person.”

    “Then let her in. Pip, thanks for bringing her in. I would have waited outside but you know crazy fans may have come after me.”

    Pippa laughs and moves out of the doorway of the dressing room and walks back down the hallway to another room. I walk into the room holding the black straps of my bag nervously not liking being alone with a man.

    I continue to do my routine of tapping my leg.

 _This is normal, I am normal. Don’t show Lin fear._ The voice in my head whispers. 

    I stand up straighter and run my hand through my hair until it feels right.

    “Hiya Raphaella, I’m glad you could join me. Come in a take a seat Groffsauce won’t be here for a little while longer so please just sit in his chair.” He says with a smile and let's out a little laugh.

    I sit in the offered chair and give a small smile myself. Not exactly sure why I’m here I make a mental note of where every exit is. There is the door where I came in and a window with a fire escape.

    “Lin why am I here? Not that I don’t want to be here it’s just whatever you want to know about my life at home, it will all lead back to the same answer, which I’m sure you already know.”

    He sighs and looks at his hands and then back at me.

    “How long? How long have you gone through this?”

    He had to ask that didn’t he. The one question I didn’t want to answer. The one question that involves thinking back to all the homes I’ve been in.

    “Well we’ve been with this family for almost a year. The abuse has been going on since then. I have got the brunt of it. I never let them lay a hand of Sera. I wouldn’t sit by and watch them hurt her as well,” I explain in a semi calm manner.

   Lin looks like he either wants to cry or hit someone. I take a few deep breaths after realizing I just admitted for the second time today that my sister and I are being abused at home.

_Tap your fingers against your thigh ten times or Sera will get hurt._

    I count as I listen to Lin.

 _You missed one start again._ The voice in my head says again.

    “I want to help you Ella. Do you know what foster system you belong to? I want to get you and your sister out of there.”

    “ _Graham Windham_ , as much as I would love to be out of that house now, I don't think Sera will be able to handle another home. I’ll be eighteen in a year then I am taking Seraphina, and we are leaving. We might move to Ohio or something,” I say in a rush not wanting to think of going to another foster home and have the same thing happen as it is now. I feel myself going into a panic attack.

    It’s always the same thing each home I get placed with.

_Blink your eyes 82 times._

    Lin gets up and takes my head in his hands to make me look at him.

    “Ella listen to my voice and breathe with me. Okay breathe in.”

    I do as he says watching his chest rise and fall. I feel myself getting back to a normal breathing pattern. I look at Lin once more before breaking into tears and hugging him. I let all my emotions I bottled up over the last year go free. I am strong but in this moment I am weak.

    “Shh, you’ll be alright. I promise I am going to help you. You have been strong for too long.”

    He pulls me closer to his gray sweater clad chest and strokes his fingers through my hair.

    I sniffle and give a weird little chuckle. I let go of Lin and sit back on the chair.

    “You have no idea. I have been strong for my sister never letting her see me cry or let her think I’m sad. That girl is the only thing keeping me alive. She’s my everything.”

_Tap your leg six times just to be safe._

    I lean farther back in the moon chair as Lin goes and sits back on his swivel chair. He gives a small smile and I finally take the time to look around the room and see the walls are covered in pictures. Both desks in the room have bags of fan mail on them. There’s a Darth Vader balloon in the one corner of the room.

    There’s a knock on the door then a man with blonde hair walks in.

    “Heyo Lin!” The man yells.

    He comes in the room and sits on the bed not noticing me. I look at Lin with a mischievous smile. And put a finger up to my lips signaling I don’t want him to tell whoever came in that I’m here. I want to see how long it will take for him to notice I’m here.

    “Hi Groffsauce, you came in early today.”

    “Lin it’s three in the afternoon… are you feeling ok? You look like you are stressed,” Groff says.

    It takes me a few minutes to realize that I need to pick up my sister and get home. I didn’t think that much time went by.

    “Shit, Lin I’m sorry to cut our conversation short but I need to pick up my sister now, or we’re going to be late getting home. I really don’t want my ‘parents’ to get pissed.”

    I get up and start walk towards the door.I tap different objects as I move closer to the exit. Lin once again grabs my arm. He really likes stopping me this way.

    “Do you have a phone, so I can get a hold of you again?” Lin asks.

    “Yes I do. Here, give me a piece of paper and I’ll write down mine and give you Sera’s email for my IPod.”

    I have a job on the side to make sure I can provide for Seraphina. She’s still growing, so she needs food and clothing. I don’t need as much of either. I work at a library as an aid.

    The pay isn’t great but it works for now. I make sure I put back at least $50 every few weeks into Sera’s savings account. Just because I have no future doesn’t mean she shouldn’t have one.

    Lin gets paper and Groff stares at me probably wondering how long I’ve been here and who I am.

    “Oh Groffsauce, my names Raphaella, but Lin calls me Ella.”

    “Well it’s nice to meet you Raphaella. I’m Jonathan Groff but you can call me Jon, Groff, or Groffsauce like Lin does,” he says with a smile.

    Lin hands me the paper and pen. I write down the number along with the email and give Lin a hug. I look over to Groff, and he raises an eyebrow at me pouting. I walk over to him and give him a hug as well. He smells like the ocean breeze.

    “As much as I would love to stay I need to go. Lin I’m holding you to that promise,” I state while walking out the door.

    I leave his dressing room and walk to the room where I saw Pippa enter. I knock on the door and hear her say come in. I walk into the room seeing Pippa reading a magazine.

_Be quick and don’t trust her, she may not be who she seems._

    My mind floods with these thoughts and cause my routines. They are normal everyone has them. Still, I need to try to hide them.

    “Hey, I’m leaving and thought I would say bye. Thank you for letting me in, if you want to get in contact with me Lin has my phone number.”

    Pippa gets up gives and me a hug. She also walks with me because she wants to make sure I get out okay. She opens the stage door slightly, and we see that there’s a huge crowd out there.

    “Come on I’ll take you out the other entrance, so you won’t have to try to get through that crowd.”

    We walk through the theater and to the back doors. She gives me one more hug and I leave.


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please comments and leave feedback.

 

  

_**Lin**   **POV**_

    After Ella leaves, Jon looks at me with a what the hell look.

    "Who was that? Why does she have bruises all over her?"

    I take a deep breath and look out the window. I then look back at him and answer.

    "That my friend is a girl who has now completely changed my life. I met her today when I walked into her little sister. It's not the first time I have seen them though. They go to the coffee shop the same time I do every day. I had noticed the bruises before and today I asked about them. She didn't want to answer at first, but she did before she went to drop off her sister at school."

    "How did she end up here?"

    I move away from the window and sit next to Jon on the bed. He instantly wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

    "Well before she left to drop off her sister I asked her to come here afterwards, she agreed, and then she came over. We talked, and she told me about how she is a foster kid and that the bruises come from her 'parents' they have been abusing them since they arrived a year ago."

    Jon's face shows anger, and he turns to face me. "Lin what do you plan to do? I don't want them to get hurt again!"

    I rub his shoulder lightly trying to get him to calm down.

    I look over to him with a shrug. I could always look them up on the  _Graham Windham foundation_  website or call them.

    "Their part of the  _Graham Windham Foundation_. I could call and tell them of the abuse then Nessa and I can foster them."

    "Wait can I help foster them? Ella seems like a really sweet girl and I mean I would be around all the time anyway," Jon says with a wink.

    We've been in an open relationship for a year and a half. Since Jon is very much gay, he and Vanessa have more of confident bond with each other. We're just one big happy family.

    "The whole cast can help but first I need to talk to Vanessa. And of course you can help. I'm counting on you to help me convince Nes."

    "First my friend, we have a show to do!" Jon exclaims excitedly.

    Time to go be Hammy.


	4. Plans and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have to stated with all rlf, please don't make the past or present casts aware of this fanfiction. 
> 
> Cast, if you do somehow end up finding this, I'm just a young adult writer experimenting with different types of fiction. 
> 
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

                                                                     

Ella's POV

    I get to the school fifteen minutes late. I get to the front doors I see Sera sitting on the steps with her teacher. She is on my IPod most likely playing a game.

    "I'm so sorry Miss. Allie. I was talking to a friend."

    Her teacher just waves me off and leaves.

    "I was talking to Lin and didn't notice what time it was. We need to leave now, or we will be late and I still need to make dinner and clean the house."

    She looks up at me and gives me a small frown. She turns off my IPod then stands up. She walks up to me and gives me a hug.

    "I can clean the house. You spwent whole dway with Lin?" She questions with a little jealousy.

    I laugh and start walking towards the subway station. You have to love her little voice. We get on the next train and I have Sera sit down in one of the seats while I stand and hold on to one of the bars. I find an old woman looking at us with pity. I give the lady a small smile, and she turns away. I don't blame her. Who would want to get involved with our drama?

    I drum my fingers against the bar trying to silence my mind.

    I hear Sera gasp. She's looking down at the IPod.

    "What's wrong babe?"

    "We aren't gonna to get home before the Walter's. This is bad Sissy!"

    Damn it! I must have missed tapping an object on my way out of the theater.

    I look at my phone and see that she is right. I let out a sigh while devising a plan. They aren't going to be happy and I need to keep Sera safe.

    "Alright babe this is what's going to happen, I'm going to go inside first and as soon as I'm in the door you are going to run up to our room and lock yourself in the closet. I will tell you to unlock it when I get in the room."

    She nods and looks at me with scared eyes. I know she's worried about me getting hurt. I wish I could tell her everything would be okay but I can't. I don't know if things will ever be okay. We just need to push through every day and live it like our last. The one thing I wish I could do is give Sera a normal life with two caring parents and maybe a cat or dog. I wish I could give her a normal childhood. But the thing I want most is for her not to fear everyone.

    The subway comes to a stop, and we get off and start walking. We pass the Richard Rogers again and I see that a show is just starting but people are waiting outside still. I tap each street sign we pass four times. We continue walking until we get to the two story duplex. I see that both cars are in the driveway.

    I go to the door and open it, hoping the Walter's aren't waiting for us.

    Mr. Walter is waiting for me and as soon as I step inside I get slapped. Sera runs in but Mrs. Walter catches her before she can get on the stairs. Mr. Walter pulls my brown hair and pushes me into the wall. He gets several punches in at my gut. I whimper in pain.

    I hear Sera cry and scream bloody murder. I look over at her weakly seeing that Mrs. Walter is hitting her with a wooden spoon.

_This is all your fault!_ My subconscious yells.

    I try to get away from Mr. Walter as he goes to kick me but fail.

    "I need to get to Sera," I think.

    "You stupid girls. We asked one thing from you and you disobey. You two are lucky we took you in. You could be living on the streets right now, and we all know you would be dead," Mrs. Walter states with malice.

    After both of us are beaten to a bloody pulp, they let us go. I carefully get off the ground and go and pick up Seraphina. I walk up to the bathroom, and set her on the edge of the tub. I leave the room to get my first aid kit.

    I go into our tiny bedroom and over to the closet that has very little in it. Reaching up onto the top shelf to pick up the small kit. I rush back into the bathroom. I'm not in much pain most likely because of the adrenaline I'm feeling. My anxiety is in the back of my mind trying to move forward, wanting me to do my routines. I ignore it so I can care for Sera.

    I find Sera on the ground with her knees pulled into her chest crying. I go and sit next to her pulling her into my lap.

    "Shh... baby girl you're going to be okay. Let me clean you up, and then we are going to leave and go somewhere safe. Please sweetheart, I need to check you over."   
I try to soothe my baby girl with no success. Realizing it's not going to work I give up. There is a wash reg hanging on the towel rack. I grab it and gently wipe off any visible blood on Sera and myself.

    I pick her up and creep down the stairs. I look around the corner and see that both of our "parents" have left to go god knows where. I grab my bag that was left behind after my beating and walk out the door. Sera wraps her arms tighter around my neck. I feel her salty tears soaking through my shirt.

    My poor girl is in pain and I can't do anything about it.

    I walk down the street and turn the corner of where the Richard Rodgers is. I'm sure the people on the street think we're crazy.

    Upon coming to the theater I see that a lot of the crowd from before is gone. I sneak Sera and I past the security guards and knock on the stage door. I hope and pray either Pippa, Lin, or Groff open it.

    The door opens slightly and I see a King George III crown. "Groffsauce let me in please it's Raphaella, I need help," I beg.

    The door opens enough for him to see us and he gasps. He pulls me in the theater and looks at us better. I'm sure I look worse than Sera.

    "Oh my god what the hell happened to you two? Come on let me take you to Lin and I's dressing room. The shows almost over and we will be able to help more," Groff says in a state of shock.

    I follow him up the flight of stairs and down the hallway of dressing rooms. Most of the doors are closed seeing as the show ends in five minutes.

    "I have to get downstairs, go to Lin and I's dressing room and wait. We will be up after curtain call. I won't tell Lin till after bows so he doesn't freak and come straight here."

    I nod and walk the rest of the hall to the room and open the door. I walk over to Groffs moon chair sitting down with Sera in my lap. She continues to whimper. Her tears have since stopped but she still must be in a ton of pain as am I, but I push it back too concerned for her. It's not just physical, it's mental as well.

    I run my fingers through her hair and start to sing something that used to calm her down when she was a baby. "Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

   I hear crying coming from the doorway. I look up from the now asleep Seraphina and look over to the doorway seeing Lin and Groff, both crying. I give them a fake smile.

    "Ella what happened? Oh my your poor little sister!" Lin cries and comes over to us.

    I put a finger up to my lips to get him to quiet down, so she doesn't wake. That's the last thing she needs right now. She needs sleep to heal.   


    "Let me put her on the bed. She'll be more comfortable there," Groff whispers.

    I nod my head and let him take her from my arms. He takes her over to the twin sized bed and gently sets her down. She stirs but doesn't wake up. I let out a sigh and also get up. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. I pull the thin blanket up to her shoulders.

    "Okay now Lin, I know you want to know what happened but I don't want to talk in here. There is too much of a chance of you yelling and waking up Sera."

    "Okay we can go over to the girls room. Pippa, Jasmine, and Renee will be there but I can ask them to leave first..." he trails off.

    "No it's fine. The girls can stay too. I don't, mind besides they can be used as emotional support," I explain.

_Tap your leg ten times or the girls will hate you._ I tap.

    He nods his head in answer and Lin, Groff, and myself head over to the girls dressing room. Lin knocks on the door.

    "Is everyone decent? Pippa you have a visitor and said visitor needs help," he asks.

    "Ya you're all clear. Who is my visitor?"

    Lin opens the door and pulls me inside when I start to back away. I hear several sets of gasps.

    "Oh my, Raphaella! What happened? Jazzy will you go grab the first aid kit please."

    The pretty girl that is sitting on the couch gets up and leaves the room. Lin has me sit in that spot next to another woman while Pippa kneels in front of me.

    "Okay story time I guess. Well after I left earlier to get Sera, I realized we weren't going to be home before our 'parents'. We got on the subway to go home and I made a plan to protect Sera. I was going to go inside first, and then she would run upstairs and hide in the closet till I came up and told her it was clear. Well we got home and I entered the house first..." I stop to take a breath of air.

    I continue to tap my fingers against my leg. This is all my fault.

    "But our foster dad was waiting for us. He slapped me and Sera ran inside and tried to get to the stairs but Mrs. Walter caught her. From there I was repeatedly punched and kicked while Sera was hit with a wooden spoon."

    I finish my retelling. I look at everyone and see mixed emotions from sadness to anger. Lin is the first one to break the silence.

    "That's it I'ma beat some ass!" He yells.

    "No, leave them be and I'll call my social worker. As much as I don't want to change homes for my sister's sake we need out."

    The girl who I assume is Jazz gives Pippa the first aid kit. Pippa opens it and starts to clean the blood off me. She also hands me a couple pain killers. Lin hands me a glass of water and I take the pills. She lifts my shirt slightly and gasps at the large purple bruises. Groff looks closer and lightly touches one of them. His eyes get glassy as he steps back.

    "Actually I already called your social worker. She said they are going to run an investigation for abuse and then put you in a temporary foster house. So for now you will be staying with us... hopefully. I'm going to go call her and have her come over," Lin states and walks out of the room. 

    Groff comes over and sits next to me pulling me into a side hug. I lean into him and let out a small sigh. He kisses my forehead. This man is going to become very important to me. My mind spirals with different thoughts and I force myself to ignore them.

    "Where's your sister Raphaella?" Pippa asks me in a soft reassuring tone.

    "She's in Lin and I's dressing room sleeping. She's pretty banged up as well." Groff explains to her while I nod my head.

    "Ya, I was going to clean her up before I came over here, but she wouldn't calm down. I tried everything, so I picked her up, checked to make sure the Walter's were gone and bolted out the door. She wouldn't stop crying so once Groffsauce let me in and brought me up to their dressing room I sang to her and that finally calmed her down enough to fall asleep."

    I let out another long sigh my emotions are draining me rapidly but I need to stay strong. I rub my face and sit up taller.

    "I just realized I don't know everyone in here," I say trying to change the topic.

    Pippa catches my drift. "That's right. Everyone introduce yourselves!"

    "I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jazz or Jazzy," the one who got the first aid kit says.

    "I'm Renee. I play Angelica Schuyler in the show."

    I look at all of them and give a fake smile.

    "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Raphaella but you can call me Ella if you like. Lin's the only one so far that has."

    Right then I hear Sera scream. I jump up nearly falling over Groffsauce and run to Lin and Groff's dressing room. I walk in to see a panicked Lin and a hysterical Sera. I push Lin over towards the other side of the room lightly and go and sit with Sera pulling her into my arms again.

    "Baby girl you're okay. I'm here you don't have to be afraid. We're safe here. Just calm down I've got you. Breathe sweetheart."

    She does as I say and she slowly calms down. I look her in the eyes and smile.

    "Sissy, I hurt! Make it stop!" She cries.

    I look at Lin and ask a simple question.

    "Do you have any children's tylenol?"

    "No but Renee might."

    I look over to the doorway where everyone is standing. Renee nods and goes to get the medicine that will make Sera feel better.

    "Who are all these people Sissy?"

    "They are our new friends. I promise they are all really nice. Can you introduce yourself?"

    "Hi everyone I'm Seraphina. I'm four!" She says with excitement.

    She winces in pain and I run a hand through her hair. Renee enters the room holding the correct dosage of medicine. She looks at me for permission to come over and I nod.

    "Here ya go Sweet pea, this will make you feel better."

    Sera takes the small plastic cup and drinks the red medicine. She coughs and nestles into my chest closing her eyes. I rub her back till she falls asleep, then lay her on the bed before leaving the room and going over to the girls dressing room once again.

   The rest of the people follow. I sit down on the couch. Lin and Groff sit on either side of me and Pippa, Jazz, and Renee sit in the remaining chairs or on the floor. Not sure what to do now I close my eyes and put my head in my hands. My mind continues to swirl with negative thoughts. I ran out of my medication that helps keep everything at bay. I feel someone rub my back.

    "It's okay to show your emotions. Don't keep them bottled up. Cry, scream, do something, but don't bottle them up," Groff states with worry.

    Deciding to listen to him I let my emotions pull me over the edge and start to cry for the second time today. Groff continues to rub my back while I let myself feel all the emotions I have bottled up since I left the theater. Twenty minutes later I am all cried out.

    "Feel better?" Lin asks.

    "A little. I don't think I'll ever be completely okay."

    I yawn. Lin lifts my feet up and puts them in his lap while Groff moves my head so it's in his lap. Lin removes my shoes.

    "Sleep Ella it's been a long day. We're going to all stay with you. Your caseworker will come over tomorrow."

    With that I fall asleep.


	5. Can we keep them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've states several times now, this is a rpf/rlf. Please do not make any past or present cast members aware of this. 
> 
> Cast, if you somehow stumble across this, I want you to know that this is purely for learning experience. I'm a young adult trying to explore different types of fiction including "Real People Fanfiction" and "Real Life Fanfiction" 
> 
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

                                                                                    

Lin's POV

    Ella falls asleep and all the girls and Groff all start to whisper at the same time.

    “Those poor girls! They have been through so much for their age,” Pip says.

    “I don’t ever want to let them go and I’ve only known them for a day!” Groff whispers sadly.

    “Lin we can keep them right? I don’t want them to go to another family!” Jazz states in anger.

    “They didn’t deserve to be treated like this!” Renee whisper yells.

    I put my hand in the air to silence them.

    “I am doing everything I can to make sure that they get placed with either Vanessa and I or with Groff. It’s all a waiting game right now.”

    Groff looks to the ground with a sigh. I can tell this is putting a strain on him. For whatever reason he see’s part of himself in Raphaella. What part I’m not sure. I grab one of his hands and squeeze it gently.

    “Jon, we will figure this out, I promise. We will make sure both girls are safe and in good hands,” I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

    “I know it’s just they are so young and have been through so much they deserve so much better,” he explains.

    He looks down at Ella. He has been subconsciously running his fingers through her hair. I give him a small smile. The girls up to this point have been quiet. They look at Groff smiling.

    “You already are close with her aren’t you?” Renee asks.

    “Ya, I feel like she really trusts me.”  
Ella starts to wake up and Groff stops moving his hand. She groans and opens but quickly closes her eyes.

    “Don’t stop. That feels nice,” she mumbles and turns and nestles her head in Jon’s stomach.

    He chuckles and resumes rubbing his fingers through her hair. I hear Ella sigh as she curls up into a ball.

    “Is hera till alpeep?” She asks in Jon’s chest.

    Everyone laughs not sure what she said.

    “Sweetheart can you repeat that only not in my chest,” Groff says a with chuckle.

    She sits up and looks at everyone with a small smile.

    “I said, is Sera still asleep?”

    “Sissy where are you!” Seraphina yells. I guess that answers her question.

    “Down the hall little one!” Ella yells back.

    We hear the pads of small feet come down the hall and into the room. She runs over to Ella and jumps into her lap. Ella lets out a small oomph and winces.   
“Sera please don’t jump on me without a warning. I’m a little sore,” she deadpans.

    Sera looks down to her lap with guilt. Ella takes her sister's hands and kisses them. She looks at her and whispers something in Ella’s ear.

    All of a sudden Groff has a small child on his lap and is being attacked with tickles. He hugs Sera to him and kisses her forehead. She giggles before getting up and sits on my lap.

    “Well hello there little one. It’s nice to see you all smiley,” I say while I put her on the floor.

    “Up! Oh can I see the stage pwease?” She asks sweetly.

    “Well who could say no to that face. Why don’t we all go down stairs and then we have a sleepover on the stage.” I suggest while standing bringing Sera with me.

   Everyone nods in agreement and the girls go to round up all the blankets and pillows in the theater. We start walking when Groff brings up a good idea.

    “Hey why don’t we call the rest of the cast in and make it a full cast sleep over. I mean I’m sure the girls will be spending a lot of time here so they should meet the rest of us.”

    “I think that is a great idea! I’m sure Sera would love to meet the rest of her favorite broadway musical cast.”

    “Oh really? Well I guess I will just have to get everyone here then,” Groff states while smiling like a maniac. 


	6. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts. 
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.

                                       

Ella's POV

    Sera hears the words rest of the cast and starts freaking out.

    "Wait rest of cast?" She questions.

    I nod and she squeals! Lin and Groff laugh.

    "I didn't realize you were such a fan, encanto," Lin says.

    "Sí, lo soy, es mi programa favorita," she responds with a smile.

    "¿Sabes español?"

    "Sí. We both know Spanish. It's our first language," I respond.

    He smiles and gives us both a hug. I let go of Lin and go and hug Groff. He holds me close.

    My phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and it says LOVE. I give both men a look that says I need to take this. They nod and I finish going downstairs and into the wings of the stage.

    "Hello my Love, it's so nice to hear your voice. I miss you."

    "It's nice to hear from you too. I miss you baby. I went through a ton of shit today and I just don't know what to do..." I say with sadness.

    "Did something happen again with your foster parents?" Freya asks.

    "Ya, both of us were beaten to a bloody pulp. Luckily we met some awesome people earlier who are willing to take us in. It may or may not be a broadway cast..."

    "OMG! Are you serious? Which one?"

    "Good to know that's the only thing you got from that sentence. But if you must know it's the cast of Hamilton," I respond giggling.

    "Really? That's so cool. Hey I have to go Love, I'll see you in two days for our weekly shopping trip!"

    "Yes, how could I forget about our shopping trip?"

    Just then Groff walks by. "Shopping trip? Are you and whoever you're on the phone with planning a shopping trip?"

    "Yes Groff. Hey baby, I need to go. I love you and I'll see you in two days."

    "I love you too Sweetheart. I'll see you in two days. Tell Sera I love her too," Freya responds.

    "I will."

    With that I hang up the phone and Groff has a silly smile on his face. I give him a weird look.

    "I knew there was a reason I saw myself in you. I'm willing to bet that wasn't a boy."

    I feel myself blush and look down at the floor in shame. Groff lifts my chin up to look at him. I see a new fierceness in them.

    "Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I spent way too much time hiding that I was gay. No one here will judge you. We are all family here. We even have a few other gay people in the cast. I also want in on this shopping trip!"

    This makes me giggle. I nod my head agreeing with him. It feels good to laugh and be free from the pain that accompanies my everyday life.

    "Let's just keep this between us for now ok. I want to wait till I get to know everyone a bit more. Oh and did someone call the rest of the cast?"   
"Yes Lin texted everyone in our group chat. Now come on we have some people to meet."

    We walk to the stage and I see that the girls and Lin have set up a pillow and blanket fort. Sera is sitting under the blankets curled up with Lin watching something on his phone. I pull out my own phone and take a picture enjoying seeing her happy. Groff pulls me into a side hug.

    "They seem to really like each other," Groff whispers.

    "Ya it's nice to see her trusting a man. It's been a long time since she had a real father figure. It's been even longer since I've seen her so relaxed and smiling."

    I let out a sigh. Groff pulls me over to where some people I've never met are standing. I give him look of exasperation. This man can not stay still for more than two minutes I swear.

    When we get to the people, I see that one is tall, with dark skin, and has super curly hair. The other is shorter than the first with a little less curly hair.

_Don't trust them, they could hurt you._

    "Guys, this is one of our special guests of the evening. Her name's Raphaella but Lin calls her Ella."

    The shorter man looks at me and smiles. "I'm Anthony Ramos. It's nice to meet you Ella."

    "Hi Ella I'm Daveed Diggs. So may I ask how you know Lin or Groff?"

    I look at Daveed, and smile. He seems really nice. I don't think either will hurt me but the anxiety is still there.

    "They saved my sister and I today. So expect to see us around a lot," I finish with a laugh.

    "Sissy! Ven a sentarse conmigo!" Sera yells across the room.

    "Solo un minuto bebe!" I yell back.

    Both Anthony and Daveed look at me. I give them a shrug and walk over to Sera. She's still curled up with Lin. I sit down next to her. She plops down on my lap.

    "What's up babe?"

    "I want you to sit with me. Linny showed me some of  _Moana_!" She exclaims.

    "Really? Was it good? And Linny?" I question looking at Lin.

    "She likes it, so I'm okay with it. I think Linny's cute."

    I nod and look at Sera. I give her a real smile and not one of my practiced ones. She snuggles closer to me. Lin looks at us and smiles.

    "So what did you think of the clip of Moana he showed you?" I ask her once again.

    "It was weally good. I like the chic... chicken and pig!" She stutters trying to pronounce the word.

    I let a full on laugh out. Of course that would be what she really liked about it. Lin also laughs. Knowing my sister I know she would have wanted to watch the clip several times just to see the animals.

    By now the rest of the cast is just entering with more blankets and pillows. Most of them are in pj's.

    Lin gets up and walks over to a very pretty woman and a little boy. He kisses the woman on the lips and kisses the child on the forehead.

    "Sera, Ella, come over here I have some people I would like you to meet," Lin says quietly.

    I get up and pick up Sera knowing she's getting tired by the way she keeps rubbing at her eyes. I walk over to Lin. He puts and a hand on my shoulder and then rubs Sera's back, like you would a baby. What I give to have her to act more like one.

    "Raphaella, Seraphina, this is my wife Vanessa and my son Sebastian. Vanessa this is Raphaella and Seraphina. I call them Ella and Sera."

    "It's nice to meet you girls. I hope we can become close to each other. Why don't you two go put these pj's on and then Sera and Seb man can lay down," Vanessa says handing me a bag with pj's that will fit both of us.

    I nod and walk back into the wings and help Sera sleepily put on her striped pj's. I can wait to put mine on. I walk back out on the stage and over to Lin who is holding Sebastian. They are over towards the back of the stage. Lin opens up a blanket that is being used as a door and lays down Seb, I put Sera next to him.

    "Buenas noches bebe," I whisper to her.

    I walk out and to Lin and give him a hug. "Thank you. You actually managed to make my sister laugh and smile. It's been too long since she has."

    "She needed a good laugh as do you. You stay strong for everyone else but you never take the time to take care of yourself. Te refieres mucho a esa niña. Ella quiere que seas feliz también."

    "Lo intento pero a veces es difícil. He sido más madre que hermana de ella," I respond.

    "I know, but now you have all of us so you can finally act the teenager you are and not like a mother," he says and lets go of me.

    I go and sit in a circle where the girls and rest of the cast are. I sit on Groffs lap and ask, "Are we playing duck, duck, goose? Because if so I want in!"

_Blink till it feels right._  I ignore the thought and pay attention to everyone.

    Everyone laughs and Anthony gets up and starts tapping people's heads.

    "Duck," he says as he taps Jazzy's head.

    "Duck," he taps Renee's head.

    "Goose!" He yells and taps my head.

    I get up and just run through the middle of the circle. I sit in Anthony's spot and give him a smug smile.

    "That's cheating! You can't run through the circle!"

    "We never established rules so technically I didn't cheat!" I exclaim smugly.

    I hear him grumble a few choice words under his breath.

    "Okay now seriously I need something to do with my time. Any ideas?" I ask needing to be distracted.

    "I say we need cookies! Do we have any?" A short brown haired man I don't know asks.

    "You always want cookies, Thayne. I'm sure you have some in your dressing room!" Daveed accuses.

    Thayne's eyes get the size of saucers.

    "You're right! I should go look!" He says and gets up running off to stage left.

    "I want a cookie Thayne!" I yell to him.

    "I know! We can do karaoke," one of the other girls say.

    "Good idea Sasha. I'll go hook up the system," Lin states.

    While we wait for Lin to finish setting things up with Vanessa, I go to the middle of the circle and lay down looking at the ceiling. I love these people and I've only known them for a day. Groff comes over and lays down next to me.

    "What are you thinking about small one?"

    "About how much Sera and I already love everyone here."

    He smiles and pulls me into his side. I hear a phone camera go off and look over to Sasha who's holding her phone. I give her a look.

    "You better not post that anywhere till we get everything straightened out. But send it to me," I finish with a laugh.

    "I won't and of course I'll send it to you. Now come on can we have some girl talk?" Sasha asks.

    I scrunch up my face and Groff laughs. The rest of the cast is in their own little worlds. Sasha gives us a look that says I'm serious. I counter with an even bigger bitch face. This time Groff makes one with me. Sasha just pouts at us.

    "Girl talk is not my thing Sash. I prefer not to talk about feelings or boys," I explain.

    "That will change once you start hanging out with the girls. They are all about girl talk."

    I grumble and lean back against Jon. He wraps his arms around me. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

    "I'll talk to the girl's ensemble for you. I can tell that even the thought of having to talk about feelings makes you upset or uncomfortable."

    "Alright everyone we're all set. Who wants to sing first?" Lin yells.

    Pippa gets up and grabs the mic. She scrolls through songs on her phone looking for the one she wants. She clicks the song and pauses it.

    "I need practice for Amélie, so I'm going to do a song from it."

    She then un-pauses the song and starts to sing. Her voice is beautiful. After she finishes the song everyone claps, and she takes a small bow. Groff gets up off the floor and picks me up walking over to the karaoke set up.

    "Umm... Groff, what are you doing?"

_Tap your hand six times or Groff will get hurt._

    "You are going to sing for us!"

    "No I'm not. I don't sing in front of other people, unless it's my sister."  
He continues to hold me over his shoulder and looks at Lin, Daveed, and Anthony.

    "Do you think she should sing?"

    "Of course she should! That lullaby she sang earlier was amazing! I want to hear more," Lin states.

Groff sets me down and gets in front of me lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes. I look into them and can see him pleading with me. I sigh and nod my head yes.

    "I will but you have to stand in front of me the whole time. I don't want anyone to see me."

    "Ok fine, as long as you're singing."

    I pull out my phone and look through my playlist. I don't listen to a lot. It's mostly acapella.

    "Jazzy, can I look through your playlist? Mines pretty limited."

    She hands me her unlocked phone and see she has a lot of the songs I like. I choose Shine by Birdy. I plug in the phone and hit play. The music starts playing on the speakers.

"Standing here in the rain

I can see the water soaking through

The holes in your shoes

And turn your mind from the storm

Get you somewhere safe

Where it's soft and warm"

~~~

    I finish the song and everyone claps. Groff gives me a hug.

    "That was great. Why have you never shared that voice with anyone but your sister. You belong onstage!" Pippa exclaims.

    I blush and look towards the ground. Soon everyone has me in the middle a big group hug.

    "Guys, can't breathe!"

    They let go and go back to doing karaoke. Lin and Alex Lacamoire pull me away from everyone else.

    "Ella we have a question for you. How would you like to be an alternative for Angelica?"

    My jaw drops to the floor and I look at the both of them like they have two heads. Could I get over my stage fright and perform on broadway like I dream of?

    "Umm..."

    "You don't need to make a decisions now. If you do just let me or Lin know, and we'll get you in to learn the songs and choreography," Lac explains.

    "Let me think about it."

    "Okay just let one of us know at any time."

    I look at them with a smirk. This could be good.I'll need to get back on my meds first though.

    "I thought about it. Yes of course I'll be an alternate."

    Lin laughs and looks at me.

    "I said the same thing awhile ago. Are you sure you're not related to me?"

    I giggle like Sera does when she gets hyped up on sugar. I let out a yawn feeling the lethargy from the day's events catching up with me. I look at Jazzy's phone which I still had from singing seeing that it is a little after three in the morning.

    "I think it's time we all get ready for bed. Why don't you go put on the pj's Nessa brought you and then find a spot on the stage," Lin explains.

    I nod and walk back out into the wings and grab the bag. I walk over to the restroom and change into the clothing. Now that I'm alone my thoughts become unbearable. I text Freya quickly.

**Baby, do you think you could drop my off extra meds at the Rodgers Theatre? I feel like I'm suffocating. ~R**

_Be there in ten. Meet you at the stage door. Come alone I want to comfort you. ~F_

**Got it. ~R**

    I then go back to the stage and find a place to sleep next to Groffsauce.

    "I'll be right back," I whisper to him.

    He nods his head in acknowledgement.

    I walk over to the stage door and open it. I sit down on the step down and wait.

    I watch as cars continue to pass by. This truly is the city that never sleeps. I look up into the dark sky, not seeing any stars because of the city lights.

    I look back down when I hear footsteps coming towards me. It's Freya. She's wearing her pj's and a pair of UGGS.

    She runs towards me as she see's all the bruising on my body. She pulls me into her arms lightly. There are salty tears running down her snow-white face.

    "Oh my poor darling. Does Sera look as bad as you?" She asks while push her long red hair out of her face.

    "Not as bad, but still not great. Most of her marks are hidden. I've missed you Love."

    "I've missed you too. Here are your OCD pills."

    I take the offered bottle and slip it in the pocket of the fuzzy pj pants I'm wearing.

    Looking at Freya, I pull her into a kiss. She melts into my body. She quickly moves one of her hands into my hair and pulls me closer to her. I wrap my arms around her waist.

    We break apart after a few moments. She rests her forehead against mine and smiles.

    "I love you Freya," I whisper while smiling.

    "I love you too Raphaella. As much as I would like to stay, I have to get home before my parents realize I snuck out"

    I pull her into one more hug. She smiles once more and starts walking home. I turn and walk back into the theater.

    I stop by the mini fridge and grab water. I open the water and pull out the orange pill bottle. I take a pill out and put it in my mouth and swallow it down with a gulp of water.

    I see that Groff is still awake and walk back over to him. He pulls me to sit down. He takes in my appearance and smirks.

    "Did your girlfriend come to see you?" He whispers.

    "Yes. She wanted to make sure Sera and I were okay. She also dropped off something important that I left at her house."

    He chuckles and lightly motions for me to lie down. I do and slowly drift off into the land of dreams. 


	7. Soul Parent?/Crazy Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.
> 
> I will take this down by request of any of the cast members if found.

                                                             

Lin's POV

    The moment Ella started singing that song I knew she was what we needed for the show. This is a chance for her to start her new life.

    I go over to Lac and pull him away from the others.

    "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask him.

    "If you're thinking about having her be an alternative for Angelica then yes. She has a beautiful voice."

~ ~ ~

    After Ella went to bed Nessa and I chose a spot near the blanket fort with Seb and Sera in it. We set up our blankets and pillows. Nessa looks over to Jon and I follow her lead after hearing her chuckle a little.

    I find Jon with Ella curled up in a little ball against his chest. They really are close she trust Jon more than I think she realizes.

   "She really has taken to him quickly. They act like they have known each other for years."

   "They have to have some sort of freaky bond. Almost like a soul brother or sister. Maybe even a soul parent," I respond.

   "You have a wild imagination Lin," Nessa says with a laugh.

    "That's why you love me.

    I kiss her and lay down. She follows suit and we all drift off into a peaceful sleep. 


	8. Feels like Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.

                                                                        

 

Ella's POV

    I'm woken up at 5am by my little munchkin. She comes and pokes me till I sit up. Moving quietly not to wake Groff.

    "What's up babe?"

    "I hurt. Can I have Aqua?" She asks with glassy eyes.

    "Of course sweetheart. I'll get you some. Come here I'll carry you so we don't wake anyone else up."

    I get up and pick up Sera gently. I quietly make my way over to where the mini fridge is.

    "Aqua break?" Lin ask scaring the ever living hell out of me.

    I jump and turn around to see Lin with Seb. I take a couple of breaths while Sera giggles.

    "Ya. Next time make noise before talking. You were as quiet as a mouse and I didn't know you were behind me! On second thought I'm just going to get a bell and tie it around your neck!"

    Lin moves around us and opens the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and a sippy cup for Seb. He hands me the bottle.

    "Thank you. It's been awhile since I last had to do an aqua break with her."

    "She feeling okay?" Lin asks with concern.

    "She said she's a bit sore."

    I feel her forehead and it's warm.

    "She has a fever too. I on the other hand feel like it never happened."

    He gives me a concerned look. We walk over to the stairs and sit down. Lin gives Sebby his cup and I set Sera down and hand her the bottle of water. She takes the water and sits down on the floor.

    "You're not in any pain?"

    I shake my head and look at him.

    "No. I have a really high pain tolerance. I'm sure I'll start to feel a little sore later," I shrug.

    "Hey not to pry but why do you take anti-anxiety meds? You left the pill bottle on top of the fridge." He explains.

    "I have really bad OCD, and they help."

    He nods thoughtfully. I let out a yawn. I look to where Sera is and find that she has fallen asleep. I lean against Lin and close my eyes. I feel him wrap an arm around me. I drift to sleep I don't even feel Lin pick me up.

~ ~ ~

    I wake up to Groff whispering nonsense in my ear. I try to roll away from him because I still want to sleep.

    "Come on Princess it's time to get up and start the day!"

     "No, I'm still sleeping." I groan out.

    "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" He says quoting Frozen.

    "Why do you have to quote that movie?" He only laughs at me.

    I groan and sit up. He gives me one of his dimpled smiles. The rest of the cast is also waking up. Sera gets up from where she is playing with Sebastian and walks over to me. I pick her up and balance her on my hip.

    "Sissy I made a friend! I like Sebby, he likes trains and knows Spanish!" She exclaims.

    "That's so cool. How long have you been up babe?"

    "Her and Seb have been up for about an hour it's 7am now," Lin says coming over to us.

    Smiling I look at her and kiss her forehead. She tries to get away. Groff comes over and wraps his arms around both of us. I lean against him. Lin also walks over and puts his head against Groff's shoulder. This is actually starting to feel like my family.

     I like Lin but I feel that Groff would be our better option of home. Though I would take either of them as they're both so nice.


	9. Dear Reader, Sincerely Raphaella Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please do NOT make the cast aware of this story. 
> 
> Cast if you somehow stumble across this, I only write it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing. 
> 
> I will take this down upon request of any actor from any of the casts.

                                                                               

_Dear Reader,_

_This where the story starts to get interesting. You have met Lin, myself, Groff, Sera, and some others. But you haven’t met the character that will completely change Sera and I’s relationship. So are you ready for this?_

_~Raphaella Miranda_


	10. Doctors and Social Workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.
> 
> I will take this down by request of any of the cast members if found.

                                                                                         

    The next day our social worker comes by the theater to talk to Sera and I. We stay in our pj’s because our other clothes are covered in blood.

    “So Miss Hope, what has been happening at your home? Mr. Miranda says that you have been abused,” Mrs. Mindy asks.

    “Yes my sister and I have been being abused the entire time we have been with them. I have bruises all over myself from last night and from months ago.”

    “I would like to have a doctor check both of you over to assure that the injuries you have aren’t self-inflicted,” She says calling over the doctor.

    The doctor checks over Sera first. He lifts her shirt to look at the bruises on her sides. I move closer to her when she starts to freak out. I grab her hand and she instantly calms down.

    “Okie dokie, these definitely are abuse marks. I don’t need to look at Raphaella,” he says stepping away from Sera.

    Our social worker looks at me and sighs.

     “Alright girls we have a few procedures to follow but for right now you are to stay with Mr. Miranda. From there we will place you with a new family. I will be going over to the Miranda household to do a check of their building.”

    I smile a fake smile and thank her. After she and the doctor leave I pull Sera to me, if Lin does end up fostering us he will find out something I don’t want him to.

    Groffsauce walks into the dressing room and see’s the expression on my face.

    “What's wrong kiddo?”

    “It's nothing. I'm just nervous about being placed in a new home. Mrs. Mindy wouldn't tell me who, so I knew beforehand.”

    “No need to worry because I know who's fostering you,” he says with a knowing look.

    I look at him with a pleading smile. If he tells me now I will be able to get Sera and I’s records changed.

    “Who is it?” I ask with pleading tone.

    “Well it’s Lin, but he said I can have both of you over whenever you want. So we’re going to co parent you.”

    “Okay I can handle that. Though you may have me more than Lin,” I state.

    He laughs and sits down next to me. I lean into him and smile.

    “When is Lin going to sign the papers and get our birth certificates?”

    “Later today, why?”

    “No reason!” I say to fast for him to be convinced.

    He pulls away and looks at me. I sigh and turn my head.

    “I’ll let it go for now but later we’re going to talk about this. Here, take your medicine.”

    He hands me the pill bottle and a glass of water.


	11. Fostering Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.
> 
> I will take this down by request of any of the cast members if found.
> 
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

                                                                            

Lin's POV

    I head over to the courthouse to get the fostering papers for the girls. I walk into the huge building and to the meeting room I'm supposed to be in.

    "Ah, you must be Mr. Miranda, I'm Mrs. Mindy Sera and Ella's social worker."

    "It's nice to meet you. Now I know that the girls would be put in another home after you find her a new family but my wife and I would be willing to foster permanently."

    She looks at me and smiles. I give a small smile back.

    "I thought you might say that, so I already drew up the paperwork. So all you have to do is sign this and takes these, and they're yours."

    I look over the paperwork and sign on the line. Mrs. Mindy then gives me a copy of both girls birth certificates. I look at both girls documents and see something weird on Seraphina's. Her mother is listed as Raphaella and there is no father listed. How is that even possible?

   "Um, Is Sera the daughter of Ella? I mean she told us that her parents died when Sera was just a baby."

    "Yes, Seraphina is Raphaella's daughter. That's why you are technically only fostering Ella. She never gave up her parental rights. So she is the legal guardian," the caseworker states.

    Ella's only seventeen and Sera's four which would mean she would have had her at age thirteen. There's no way she would have consented to any sort of contact like that. So what really happened to her?

    "Okay um... I'm not sure what to say. But I can handle this. Thank you for your time but I have to get going."

    "Of course Mr. Miranda and if you really want to know anything about Seraphina try asking Raphaella. I'm not guaranteeing she will tell you but you can try," Mrs. Mindy states.

    I leave the conference room and walk through the huge lobby that is covered with tacky gold wallpaper. I walk outside and into the cool weather. I get in my car and drive back to the theater.

~ ~ ~

    The girls and I walk to the elevator of our apartment complex. Sera being the energetic four-year old she is runs up to press the button to call the elevator down. Once she presses it, it glows a bright green.

    I look over at Ella and can see that she is worried or stressed. I put my hand on her shoulder getting her to look at me. She just looks down at the marble floor of the lobby.

    "Ella what's wrong? Talk to me. You can tell me anything you know that right?"

    "I know I'm just a bit stressed at the moment you know with the whole change of home even if it is you. It takes time for me to get used to a new place. I'm not a fan of change. Change is scary to me."

    I look at her and smile. I'm glad she's opening up to me even if it is just to tell me that she doesn't like change.

    "Change can be a good thing though. You may not believe that at the moment but trust me in time you will," I say trying to cheer her up.

    She sighs and rolls her eyes. The elevator dings and she enters first. Sera and I follow her. Something other than change is definitely bothering her and I think I know what it is. I press the button to get to the fourth floor. The door closes and starts to move towards our destination. Sera moves closer to me and grabs my hand.

    "Linny am I going to be in a room with Sebby?"

    "If you want too. I'm sure Sebby would love to have his older sister in the same room as him."

    She squeals in delight which in turn causes Ella to smile at her. There's a ding from the elevator as we get to our floor. We exit and walk down the long hall to our apartment. I unlock the white door with my keys. I lead the girls into the living room where Vanessa is sitting on the couch.

   "Hello girls! Let me give you a tour of your new home," my beautiful wife says.

    The girls follow her and I sit down to think.


	12. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.
> 
> I will take this down by request of any of the cast members if found.
> 
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

                                                                             

Ella's POV

    We follow Vanessa through the different rooms. We get to Seb’s room we find him playing with a train set.

    “Sebby!” Sera yells going to sit with the other small child.

    I laugh at her energy. Nessa then leads me to a door at the very end of the hall way.

    “This is your room. I put some of my old clothes in the closet and then after you get settled in we can go shopping for clothes and other things to make the room yours.”

    I look at the room with light blue walls that has a twin sized bed and a desk against another wall. I turn and look at Nessa as I will start calling her.

    “Thank you, Nessa, I love the color of the walls!”

    She smiles at the nickname and leads me to sit on the bed with her.

    “It’s no problem. You girls deserve only the best. Now I will leave you to settle in. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You or your sister aren’t allergic to any foods are you?”

    I shake my head no laying back on the bed. She nods and leaves the room. I pull out my phone and see I have a text from both Groff and Freya.

    I open Freya’s text first.

_We still on for tomorrow? ~F_

    I type my response quickly,  **Yep, I just have to tell Lin and V about it. ~R**

    I then open Groff’s text.

_**Call me when you get the chance. I want to know what was really bothering you earlier :) ~Groff**_ ****

    As I go to click the call button, someone knocks on the door. I look up from my phone and see Lin standing there holding a packet of papers.

    “Can we talk please?”

    I nod my head yes, and he comes to sit next to me on the light blue blankets on the bed.

    I tap my leg out of habit.

    “So when I went to sign the papers to foster you I found out something strange. I could only foster you. Then I looked at Seraphina’s birth certificate. It says you are her mother and that no father is listed. Ella, what happened?” He says close to tears.

    He hands me our birth certificates and passport.

    I let my own tears fall and pull my legs into my chest. I try to calm down enough to tell the tale.

    “I was twelve when I was placed with the Henderson’s. The family started out nice but as time went on both the parent’s and the son got abusive. I tried my best to always be the perfect child to avoid being punished.”

    I stop to calm down and get my thoughts in order.

    “Then one night while Mr and Mrs Henderson were out doing god knows what, I was left with Thomas. He came into my room that night and well he did you know…” I stop, trying to shake the memory from my mind.

_Run your hand through your hair till it feels right._

    Lin pulls me closer to him but I move away still reliving the memory. I don’t see the look of hurt on his face.

    “About a month later I started to get sick every morning, so they finally took me to the doctors where they ran all sorts of tests, one of which was a pregnancy test. After the test came back positive they started asking questions. I told them all a lie.”

    Lin looks at me with his brown eyes filled with tears. He opens his arms for me to come and hug him. This time I don’t reject it. He wraps me in his comforting arms and I cry. I’ve been doing that a lot lately.

    “I told a lie because what else could I do at the time? I was twelve. After my foster parents found out they wanted me to get rid of the baby. I couldn’t, so I called my social worker at the time and got transferred to a group home where I lived with Sera up until last year.”

    I feel Lin’s tears fall onto the top of my head. He let’s go of me to wipe his eyes. I still have tears streaming down my face.

    “Does Sera know that you’re really her mother?” He whispers in my ear.

    “No, she won’t know till she is much older, till she would understand what really happened for her to be a part of the world. While we were with the Luca’s I questioned more than once if keeping her was a good idea,” I say softly.

    He get’s up off the bed takes my hand. He leads me to the bathroom, so I can clean my face up some. He walks out of the bathroom probably going to help Vanessa with dinner.

    I walk back to my room and pull out my phone. I click on Groff’s number and call him. The phone rings several times before he answers.

    “Good evening Sweetheart. I’m glad you called.”

    “Hi Groffy, I needed to talk and I remembered you wanted me to call you,” I say trying to hide that I was just crying.

    “Are you okay? You sound like you were just crying. Do I need to come over and cheer you up?” 

    I think about it. I decide it would be easier for me to explain what’s bothering me in person.

    “Yes, I want you to come over, but I need to ask Lin first. Hold on I’ll be right back.” I say putting my phone on mute and walking to the kitchen to find Lin.

    I find him mixing a red sauce on the stove.

    “Hey Lin, can Groff come over? I want to tell him what I told you and I feel it would be easier to do it now, so I don’t have to relive the memories more than necessary.”

    He looks up from the stove and turns to look at me before answering me. “Of course he can. Nessa and I have made enough food to feed an army,” he says with a chuckle.

    Nessa looks at Lin with a face of knowing. It makes me think that they knew Groff was going to ask to come over. Lin’s face in response makes me think that he is over here all the time.

    I un-mute my phone putting it back to my ear.

    “I’m back, Lin said you can come over. Apparently they made enough food to feed an army.”

    He laughs probably getting an image of an army trying to fit in the apartment.

    “I’ll be over soon short stack, then we can eat and you can tell me what’s bothering you. Maybe you can even come and stay the night at my house!”

    I giggle myself this time at his enthusiasm about me spending the night.

   “I’ll see you when you get here and oh that shopping trips tomorrow if you would like to join us.”

    “We’ll talk about that when I get there see you soon.”

    He hangs up the phone and I see Lin looking at me with a questioning look.

    “Shopping trip?”

    “Oh ya, Lin can I go on a shopping trip with my best friend tomorrow?”

    “Of course you can. You can get things to decorate your room. Will you need someone to babysit Sera? I mean both Nessa and I have to work. But I could have my parents watch both Seb and Sera if you would like.”

    “Um, sure I will have to ask her because she usually comes with us.”

    Just then the little munchkin comes in with Sebby on her heels.

    “Sissy up!” She yells putting her arms up in the air.

    Sebby put his arms up too.

    I pick up both of their tiny bodies and balance them each on my hips. Sera’s changed from when I last saw her. She's wearing a two-tone blue and pink dress with a pair of BOBS and headband she's also wearing a pair of black leggings with little white stars.

    Nessa walks into the kitchen with a proud smile on her face.

    “I love having a little girl to dress up and spoil she looks so cute in this outfit!” She exclaims.

    Lin laughs and walks over to her to give her a kiss. Sebby and Sera both cover their eyes. I giggle at their antics. They both break apart and look over at me and the children to see why I laughed.

    “You two can uncover your eyes now,” Nessa says.

    “Boys have cooties that’s why sissy has a girl-” Sera starts but I cover her mouth before she can finish.

    I lean in to whisper in her ear, “That’s a secret remember?”

    “Oh ya, I’m sowwy.”

    I just shrug in response. Lin and Nessa both look at me with their heads tilted. Lin has a knowing look and I nod telling him he’s right.

    “I don’t care who you like as long as they treat you right,” he says coming over and hugging me.

    “Thank you,” I say with a smile.

    While we aren’t paying attention, Nessa walks away.

    “Now I see why Groff saw apart of himself in you.”

    “Saw what in me? Lin have you seen me naked?” Groff says making Lin blush.

    He turns around to face Groff.

    “Um… not recently…”

    He blushes an even brighter red and the small children giggle even though they don’t know what’s going on.

    Groff walks over and wraps his arms around his stomach. He hides his face in the crook of Lin’s neck.

    “Papa tu cara es todo rojo,” Sebby squeals. (Papa, your face is all red)

    “Sí Sebby, está ruborizándose,” I respond back in Spanish. (Yes Sebby, he's blushing.)

    Lin gives me a bitch face that turns into a grin.

    “You three just keep laughing it up. I’ll get you all back when the time comes.”  
Groff decides to speak up, “Um, guys is something burning?”

    Nessa gets up and takes the rolls out of the oven. They are only slightly browned. She puts them on the island.

    “Alright everyone it’s time to eat. Ella can you put Seb-man in his highchair please?”

    “Of course Nessa,” I say while setting him down in the chair.

    I put the tray on to make sure he doesn’t fall out.

    “So I made pasta because it was the quickest meal,” Nessa says.

    “Noodles!” Sebby yells hitting his hands on the tray of his chair.

    I have Sera sit next to me and across from Groff. Lin sits at the head of the table and Vanessa sits next to Sebby’s chair.

    We pass around the food and talk about everything or anything. It feels like an actual functional family meal. Something I haven’t had since my parents death. I smile absentmindedly till Sera starts coughing.

    “Babe what’s wrong? Are you choking?” I ask worriedly.

    She shakes her head no and I look down at what’s on her plate and see that the sauce has mushrooms in it.

    “Fuck!” I scream not even caring that there is other people in the room.

    “What? What’s wrong with her?” Groff asks.

    “It’s been so long since she’s had a home cooked meal that I forgot she’s allergic to mushrooms.”

    I get up and run to my room where my bag is. I open it and pull out Sera’s Epipen. I come back out to the kitchen and have her sit on the floor. I inject the life saving medication and wait to see if it helped at all. She slowly starts to breathe a bit more normal.

    “We need to get her to the emergency room. She'll be fine once she gets medical attention.”

    “Alright, I’ll drive Nessa can you stay here with Sebastian?” Groff asks.

    She nods her head and Groff gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. I pick up Sera and start for the door. Lin and Groff follow behind. I walk over to the elevator and press the button. The elevator opens and we get in.

    Sera coughs and clings to me. Groff rubs her back and whispers in her ear trying to soothe her till we get to the hospital.


	13. Learning the Truth of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in all previous chapter please do not share with present, past, or future casts.
> 
> Casts, if you somehow stumble upon this, please know I do it because I admire you. I'm just a young adult trying to explore different types of writing.
> 
> I will take this down by request of any of the cast members if found.
> 
> Kisses,  
> Cennedi

                                                                               

Groff's POV

    After I hang up the phone with Ella, I get up from the couch in my living room. I don’t know what caused her to be so upset but I never want to see or hear her cry again. She has so much spirit so much hope, but she’s broken in ways that can never be repaired.

    I grab my light coat and leave my apartment. I drive the small distance to Lin’s house. In the car I listen to the  _Wicked_  cast recording.

    I think about my two favorite people. Lin and I have been dating for a year and a half now. It’s going to be hard to explain that to Sera and Ella, but we will figure it out. As for Vanessa she is sorta like Lea and I. We both care for each other.

    I arrive at the apartment complex and take the elevator to Lin’s floor. I knock on his door and wait for someone to answer.

    Vanessa opens the door and gives me a hug before she leads me over to the dining room.

    “Now I see why Groff saw himself in you,” Lin says as we walk in.

    “Saw what in me? Lin have you seen me naked?”

    He turns red and responds while Sebastian and Ella say something in Spanish. We all sit down to eat dinner and have a great conversation. Along with getting to know the girls a little more.

    Suddenly Sera starts to cough and grabs at her throat. Ella swears and gets up running towards the back rooms. She comes back carrying an epipen which she injects Sera with.

    I ask Vanessa if she will stay here with Sebby if Lin comes with us to take Sera to the hospital.

    We get to my car and Ella gets in the back seat holding her sister. Lin also gets in the back seat to help calm down Sera.

    I drive as fast as I can down the streets of New York. I break multiple traffic laws by the time we get to the emergency room.

    They take Sera back to a room but only family can stay so Ella and Lin go back. I go to the waiting room to wait for updates.

    I can tell Ella is stressed beyond belief. There’s a way she holds herself when she's stressed she tends to stand really straight and messes with her hair a lot. Compared from how open and happy she was at dinner.

    Lin comes out to the waiting room.

    “You can come back now. Sera’s fine, but they want to keep her overnight for observations,” he says.

    I get up and follow him to room 19. I walk in and find Sera and Ella sitting on the bed. Ella is braiding Sera’s hair.

    “How are you feeling tiny one?” I ask.

    She looks up with me with her brown eyes sparkling. She puts her arms up asking silently to be picked up.

    Ella ties the hair tie around the last braid. I then pick up the small girl sitting down on the edge of the bed.

    “Throat hurt,” She whispers.

    “I’m sorry princess. You’ll feel better later, I’m sure of it.”

    She nuzzles her face into my neck. She is such a cute little girl. She seems to be wise beyond her age. The way she analyzes things when looking around a room. I’ve noticed Ella does that too.

    I hold Sera tightly. Ella comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me as well. She puts her head against my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to look at her. I hear a phone camera click and look at Lin. He smiles and then Ella gets a notification on her phone.

    She lets go of me and looks at her twitter. She smiles and shows me the tweet.

    @Lin_Manuel: These girls have stolen the hearts of our fav person, Groffsauce!

    Below is the picture of me with the girls wrapped around me. I chuckle a little. I hand Ella her phone back.

    Sera yawns and gets off my lap to go lay down.

    “I think it’s time for us to leave little one. Do you want me or Lin to stay with you tonight?” Ella asks.

    “Ella I would like for you to spend the night at my house I know you wanted to talk,” I say phrasing it more like a request.

    “Linny can stay. I want you to welax.”

    “Mr.Purr!” She exclaims.

    Ella nods hugging her sister. She pulls something out of her bag handing it to Sera.

    “Here’s your kitten. I promise that I will be back super early tomorrow. If you feel okay tomorrow, you can come shopping with Freya, Groff, and I.”

    Sera nods her head and Ella and I leave. We walk out of the hospital and to the car.

    “Ella, come here.”

    I pull her into my arms. She relaxes into me. I rub her back letting her have a few minutes just to think.

    She pulls away and smiles. She points at the car going to the passenger side. I unlock the doors and we get in.

    I put on the radio letting whatever pop song play.

    “Can I have the aux cord please? I'm not listening to this.”

    I hand her the cord, and she plugs her phone in. I change from the radio and let her play music.

    She scrolls through her music smiling when she finds the song she wants.

    “I’m not going to want to jump out of the car from this song am I?” I ask teasingly.

    She shakes her head smiling and hits play. The song starts of with several voices singing.

    “What song is this Ella?”

    “Water by Pentatonix. I love this song mostly because I can hit all the notes,” she giggles.

    I listen to Ella sing the song perfectly. She is definitely a low soprano to a high alto. Her voice is amazing for her age. It’s light and dark at the same time.

    “That was amazing Ella. You have an amazing voice. That song was really good too.”

    “Thank you Groffsauce,” she responds.

    We pull up to my apartment complex. We get out of the car and head for the building.

    I open the door and lead Ella over to the couch to sit down.

    “Do you want tea? I have chai or mint.”

    “I'll have chai please,” she says while looking over towards where I went.

    I put water into the kettle and turn it on. While I wait for it to boil I go back and sit down with Ella.

    “So what has been bothering you small one?”

    “Lots of things… all of which have to deal with my sister.”

    “Oh babes, what other than the obvious could be bothering you about your sister?”

    Her lips start to quiver and her eyes fill with tears. She puts her head in her hands, her long brown hair falls around her head making a curtain.

    I pull her into me letting her cry while trying to comfort her. I kiss the top of her head.

    She pulls away from me when the tea kettle starts to hiss and whistle. I put my hand on her shoulder and give it a little squeeze before going to the kitchen.

    I put water into the two mugs and put a tea bag in each. I carry them to the living room then back to the kitchen and grab the honey.

    I finally have everything for our tea and sit on the couch.I hand Ella her cup. She puts a small amount of honey in it and takes a small sip. She leans into the back of the couch. I give her a few minutes to drink her tea before asking more questions.

    “I know you want answers and I’m here to supply them. So let’s start with why I was crying earlier,” she says looking at me.

    I motion with my right hand to go on. She sighs, takes another sip of her tea, and closes her eyes.

    “As I told Lin earlier I’m not Sera’s sister, I’m her mother. It was not something I wanted to go through at age 13 but I did. My foster brother at the time is the father.”

    I look at her with a look that says ‘I was not expecting that’. I open my arms to see if she wants a hug, and she nods no.

    “I’ve never told anyone the truth other than you and him. Sera doesn’t even know. I’m really starting to doubt not telling her. It hurts having to have her call me sissy. I just want to be her mother.”

    She finishes her tea and sets the mug on the coffee table. She moves to lean against me. I let her wanting to comfort her as best I can.

    “I’m so sorry Ella. I know you don’t want pity. I wouldn’t want it either. You have more strength than anyone I know. You raised a child by yourself from the age of thirteen. You are stronger than you think. As for telling her, I wouldn’t wait till she’s older. She may resent you for not telling her sooner. She’s at the age where she’ll be more accepting of stuff like this. I’m so glad I met you,” I say kissing the top of her head.

    She closes her eyes and leans into me. I can tell she’s getting tired as her eyelids keep drooping. I pick her up gently and walk towards my room. I lay her down on the bed.

    “Groff, will you stay with me till I fall asleep? I’m used to having Sera in the room or same bed as me.”

    I sit on the other side of the bed. I motion for her to move over and lie down as well. She immediately moves and lays her head against my chest.

    “Thank you Groff, everything you’ve done to help my daughter and I the past few days means a lot.”

    “It’s not a problem Ella. You girls deserve the protection of all of us and the world.”

    I put an arm around her shoulder rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

    I stay with her till she falls asleep. When I’m sure she won’t wake, I get up off the bed and go out to the living room. I pull out my phone and call Lin.

    The phone rings several times before he answers. “Hello Jonathan.”

    “Hey Lin, I talked with Ella, and she told me everything. I don’t know how she handled all of this. How are you taking it?” I ask.

    “I’m taking it in stride. It’s kinda hard to grasp.”

    I hear Ella scream. I run to my bedroom and find her thrashing around.

    “Jon! What’s going on? Is Ella okay?”

    I put the phone on speaker. Letting Lin listen in while I try to calm her down.

    I go over and sit on the edge of the bed. I grab her shoulder lightly and shake her.

    “Ella, wake up. You’re safe, you’re safe.”

    She stirs slightly and bolts up pushing my hands off of her. She looks around frantically.

    “Ella you’re okay-” I start, but she flings herself at me.

    She wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. I hold her tightly. She keeps saying something under her breath that I can’t make out.

    “Groff, Ella, what’s going on? What just happened?”

    Ella moves her face away from my shoulder. She looks at me smiling slightly.

    “I’m okay now. It was just a memory that was caused from talking about Sera.”

    I hear Lin sigh and a thunk as if he dropped his phone. He curses under his breath.

    “You alright Linnamonroll?” Ella asks giggling.

    “Oh ya know… just spazzing out?” He says phrasing the last part more as a question.

    Ella continues to giggle. She has the spark back in her eyes now. She then looks at my face as Lin says something else. She full out laughs falling off the bed with a thud.

    She stops laughing for a second but then again giggles. I put my hand out to help her up.

    “Are YOU okay?” Lin asks.

    “Oh ya I’m fine the floor just wanted a hug,” she deadpans.

    “Ya gravity is a real pain in the butt,” I sass.

    She gets up off the floor and takes the phone. I watch as she walks out of the room.


End file.
